Alexander Garcia
Biography Physical Appearance For those who knew Alexander's parents, many have described him as being an near-splitting image of his father due to having inherited many of the mans looks though he has some features belonging to his mother. He is rather tall one as he stands at 6'2" and weighs. His face is described by as being handsome and clean-shaven that are accompanied with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man with a strong and confident voice though has compared his looks to that of a delinquent. He inherited his eyes from his mother as they are an intense chocolate brown with noticeable gold flecks. Alexander has jet black hair that is typically kept short but spiked up at the top; when wet, however, it is pushed down with his hair plastered to just above the middle of his forehead. His build is solid with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His cepan commented that he would sometimes bear himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore His russet skin is smooth that is described as being "great" due to never suffering from zits or blemishes which he inherited from his mother but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marks his left side. The exact reason behind these scar's is unknown. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that Liara described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating which makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. Seraphinus described him as "having pleasantly strong earthly scent", something that Jessica agreed on. Wolf form As a wolf, Alexander is 12 feet in length and described as "tall as a Shire horse" with a "thick, muscular but lean body alongside powerful and muscular shoulders and chest". However, Seraphinus also described him as "quiet and swift as a shadow despite his massive size". The majority of Alexander's body is covered by jet black fur described as a never ending darkness though his chest area is white in a shape reminiscent of a cross that extends to underneath the lower half of his muzzle. In contrast to this, his eyes are an piercing icy blue that holds great intelligence. Alexander's mental voice is very much similar to that of his actual one but is deeper with an growl-like undertone to it. ath t extends up to the lower part of his muznIn contrast to this, his eyes are a piercing icy blue that holds great intelligence. Alexander's mental voice is very much similar to that of his actual one though it is more deeper with an growl-like undertone to it.hado lexanderder also has a lean but thick, muscular body as he is sturdy in build with very strong muscles and limbs. His mental voice is similar to his actual voice although more deeper with an growl-like undertone to it. has a commanding and powerful presence The horse should give the overall impression of power and strength without being rangy or loose-jointed. The Percheron has heavily muscled shoulders, forearms, and haunches, and gives an overall impression of compact strength. VYe8ksQl.jpg Werewolf form As a werewolf, Alexander is a large, monstrous humanoid wolf-like creature standing standing close to 9 feet tall and sharing the same jet black fur as his wolf form along with glowing orange-yellow eyes. He possesses functional hands with opposable thumbs tipped with black serrated claws and razor sharp fangs. He has an powerful and thickly muscled body. He is also capable of standing on either his hind feet or on all fours depending on the situation 381.png Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. This was due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. For special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedos though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". During gym class or his training sessions with Rick, he wears more active wear Personality and traits Alexander initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Alexander is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable". Despite his love for fighting, he hides this behind a pacifist facade, attempting to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then immediately resorting to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: As a Werewolf-Shapeshifter Hybrid, Alexander possesses the ability to shapeshift like many other supernatural and unnatural creatures. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: * Superhuman Speed and Stamina: * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: * Heightened Senses: * Accelerated Healing: * High Body Temperature: Due to his shapeshifter heritage, his body constantly has an temperature of about 108°F which allows him to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for him to become overheated. It also makes it very difficult for vampires to harm him in combat, due to vampires being extremely sensitive to high temperatures. * Telepathy: * Delayed Aging: * Alpha Voice: As Alpha, Alexander´s true power comes from his pack which grants him total control over it, being able to force his followers to obey his orders against their will though he almost never uses it. Due to being a genetically determined Alpha, he has a stronger voice then that of an elected Alpha. * Imprinting: As part shape-shifter, it was though that Alexander would be able imprint on the one who is his soul mate though some though that this wouldn't be possible due to his werewolf side. However, this was proven untrue when Alexander imprinted on Seraphinus Rashid and Jessica Angela, * Werewolf Bite: * Immunity to Vampire Venom: * Full Moon: Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Seraphinus Rashid Jessica Angela Enemies Trivia * I Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolf Category:Monégasque Coven Category:Shapeshifter Category:Children of the Moon Category:Characters